What's going on?
by sibunaluvr123
Summary: Nina's trapped, in the cellar of Anubis house...for victors evil scheme of getting everlasting life. How far will Victor go for immortality? How far will Sibuna go to save Nina? Will Nina last long with Victor as her new carer? (no-one really knows :3 ) rated T because I don't know how the ratings work yet...and i'm curious
1. Tears

**THIS IS BASED AT THE START OF S3 AFTER FABIAN RECEIVES THE LETTER FROM NINA EXPLAINING WHY SHE CANT COME BACK!**

**okay so, I did have a better name for the story/FanFic but I didn't write it down and the day went on and I forgot what the original idea I had for the name of this story/FanFic was... so I just thought of 'What's going on' instead :3**

* * *

FABIANS POV

I lay in bed as I clutched the letter from Nina, the amount of tears that where falling down my face could of easily been accused of being a waterfall. I get the fact she can't come back because of the Osirion and chosen one not being able to be together, but that doesn't explain _why_ she can't Skype...or text...or even give me a phone call. Thoughts and questions about Nina drifted into my head, I was thinking too much it felt like my head was about to explode. I threw my legs over my bed and onto the floor, slowly making my way to the kitchen to get a drink. No surprise, Alfie was rummaging through the fridge it would be stupid to ask him 'what are you doing?' because it was obvious.

"Hey, Alfie" I mumbled

"Oh, hey Fabian...what are you doing here? if you want snacks...you are going to have to wait until morni-" Alfie started but i cut him off

"just getting a drink" Alfie sighed "Nina?" it was as if he read my mind "yeah..how did you know?" that adds another question to the list of questions going on in my head right now. "Well..for one you're holding her letter in your hand, and your face... is like tear stained"

I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and turned on the tap letting the ice cold water pour right to the top of the glass. I took one sip from the cold water, it was so refreshing compared to all the hot tears that were always seen rolling down my face since i got the letter from Nina.

"well...you could try and forget about her." Alfie stated as if it was the only thing i could do.

"forget about her?" I repeated "FORGET ABOUT HER?! YOU WANT ME TO JUST FORGET ABOUT HER!" I screamed to a frightened looking Alfie forgetting the fact it was 12:10 and everyone would be asleep. Then i heard a trail of footsteps coming closer, and closer to the kitchen

"I..I'm sorry" Alfie stuttered. I felt horrible now I never scream at Alfie...I never scream at anyone.

"no, i'm sorry. It wasn't fai-" I started, but got cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"so sorry to be interrupting... what ever _this _is but you have ruined my beauty sleep!" Amber complained

"yeah, and i was dreaming about Megan Fox" Jerome added as if it was about to happen in reality.

"oh! we're really sorry. Me and Fabian were just talking about something...wernt we Fabian?"

"oh um yeah we were" I finished his small speech for him. "Nina?" Amber asked but before i could even let out an answer she walked over to me leaving the silent group from almost everyone in the house except for Eddie, who was obviously still sleeping."Don't worry Fabian we WILL see her again I promise"

* * *

NINA'S POV ( :3 )

I could hear some muffled speaking upstairs and then some shouting...then some more muffled speaking_ then silence_. Silence was like my best friend now I had nobody to speak to other than Victor, yeah, Victor. He has trapped me in the Cellar, forced me to write a letter faking the fact i can't come back and im breaking up with Fabian. Victor has taken drops of my blood and tears to make yet _another_ form of Elixir. Victor explained "The paragons blood and tears are strong and can heal you and make you live longer." so I force myself to believe i will be stuck here for the rest of my life just so Victor can live forever. On every term i have been at this boarding school I would pray that there wouldn't be another Sibuna mystery, just so we could all life a normal teenage life like we used to, But now im secretly praying that there _will _be a Sibuna mystery just so someone other than Victor would walk down the cellar steps and save me.

* * *

**The chapters will be longer :p this is just a starter :3**

**at least**** one review? please? just so I know someone is reading it :D**


	2. curiosity

**4 reviews! I had no idea I would have this many reviews in one day! thanks to everyone who reviewed and they were all on a positive note aswell :D and thank you too ElenaHerondale for following and favouriting the story :D You have no idea how over the moon I am feeling right now :o Thank you :D**

**I forgot to do this on the last chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS :( **

...AMBER'S POV...

Poor Fabian, iv'e never seen him like this. None of us have! I never thought in a million years I would be saying this about Nina but It's kind of her fault, I wouldn't of had lack of beauty sleep if she had just come back! But I guess I would hardly have any sleep because there would be a Sibuna reunion in the attack or something at midnight. I lay in bed stareing at the white ceiling, I think thats the only part of my room that isn't pink! i'll just get Trudy to buy a tin of pink paint when she goes to town tommorow. I couldn't get back to sleep. Last time I checked the clock it was 12:25, it had felt like hours had gone by but I checked the clock again it flashed the numbers 12:27. That is it! I grabbed my bright pink flashlight, it was really dark downstairs since the lights got switched off. I stumbled out of bed and turned the flashlight on and began tiptoeing down the corridor to the stairs, then I remembered that victor would be in his office and would send me back to bed instantly if he saw me with a flashlight wandering around when I should be in bed, but unexpectingly he wasn't in his office. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, where else would he be?! well that's a stupid question he is obviously in the cellar. I continued walking downstairs until I heard muffled speaking coming from the cellar. Awh maybe Victor has a girlfriend...eww no! Scarred for life! I walked closer to the cellar door the two voices one being Victors, were getting clearer. The other person had an American accent. Well it sounded like that anyway I carried on walking into the kitchen deciding to leave the investigation to whoever the other person down in the cellar was until morning with Sibuna or something. I grabbed my bottle of water from the fridge that I left there only this morning. I took my bottle of water upstairs ignoring everything thats was still happening down in the cellar, I took a few sips, then I turned the torchlight off because it was a bright blinding light and Mara would be asleep. I got tucked up under the now cold blanket, I began counting sheep because Patricia had said that counting sheep helps you fall asleep, not stay awake or whatever! _1...2...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11..._ **(AN: I don't exactly know if people will review the answer or PM the answer to me but i'm just gonna go ahead and do this anyway! :p what episode is the sheep counting thing from? It's obvious its from House of Anubis but... "house of...?", what number is missing from the number count part above and what tv show is it from? :3 :P i'll think of something for the person who gets it all right and for anyone else who answers and gets atleast one right :p)**

...NINA'S POV...

Victor came down to the cellar once it went quiet upstairs, I got my hopes up thinking it would be someone else but of course, it wasn't. "Don't get your hopes up, Chosen one. Nobody knows your even here!" Victor laughed, I let out an angry sigh "Just let me go!" I was beginning to fight off tears. Tears = longer life for Victor "Oh Nina, you look as if you need to cry! Everyone needs to cry, so why don't you?" Victor stated with a sound of mock in his voice "have you got that much of a cold heart?" the evil man added, there was really no point in hiding the fact he was trying to get me to my highest limit and make me cry, and no way was I giving up. Not yet. "Shut up! you're the only one with the cold heart around here." It slowly made its way to me, I am trying so hard not to cry because my tears can make Victor live longer, but all he has to do is beat the hell out of me until I bleed, and my blood can also make him live longer. I began driffting into a small daydream, until Victors hand smashed across my face.

And boom, there you have it! chapter 2 :D so the sleeping arrangements are

Amber and Mara - the room Amber used to share with Nina

Patrica and Joy - the room Mara, Joy and Patricia shared in S2

Eddie and Fabian - same as S2-S3

Jerome and Alfie - same as S1, S2 and S3

I am also going to start sorting out update days :3

so bye for now :3


	3. finding something part 1

OKAY! sorry for the late update! something major and serious came up and i couldn't find time for an update! ideas are begining to come to my head now so hopefully the ideas will stick :3.

Congratulations to The Hope Lions and houseofanubisgeek123.

The answers were

3

victorious

House of Barriers/ House of Curfews

Thank You for the reviews silentprotector, The Hope Lions and houseofanubisgeek123 :D they really do mean alot to me :D

-Alfies POV-

Last night was just one big blur, I really regret staying awake just so I could have a snack in the middle of the night. I'm really tired now. I finished putting on my school shoes and grab my ready packed bag for today. I'm starving and my craving for food becomes worse as a fresh smell of Bacon and egg spills through the gap at the bottom of the bed room door. I rush out of the bedroom door the smell of Bacon and egg was killing me. I was the first person at the table so I instantly began piling my plate up with the food that was surrounding me, there was a plate pilled up with creamy looking buttery toast,there was a plate pilled up with Trudy's homemade pancakes with golden syrup and chocolate syrup on each side of the plate, A basket bowl of waffles right next to where I sit, There was a mini plate full of omelet rolls pilled up in a pyramid shape, A bowl of sausages and two seperate plates of mouthwatering Bacon and eggs there was also apple juice, orange juice and water. I was the first one at the table so I began piling my plate with the pancakes and golden syrup with some OJ. I finished that really quick so then I filled my plate up with Bacon, Sausages and Egg. Then Fabian, Jerome, Mara and Eddie came into the room.

"Woah Alfie, leave enough food for everyone else me and Eddie need to eat aswell!"

"What ever Jerome! I was hungry!" I explained while eating Bacon

"Stop eating with your mouth full" Mara began to complain, sometimes it got really anoying when all she did was complain so I just stopped talking and focused on my breakfast, but Jerome grabbed the bottle of Golden syrup and flicked the bottle towards me, making most of the syrup to go all over my clothes. I gasped.

"You're asking fo-" I thought it would be Mara cutting me off but it was Amber... she ran into the room screaming with two phones in her hands, one phone in each hand looking a little bit creeped out

"Amber...thats..." Fabian started

"Nina's phone"

Okai! short chapter...long wait for an update ofcourse I will do two updates today or one today and one tommorow the next chapter will be longer! and the story WONT end as soon as they find Nina that would just be horrible

in the next chapter amber explains how she found the phone, they all think Nina is on school ground or near school grounds I already have in my head whats going to happen next and i'm really excited to upload it when i've finished writing it :D


End file.
